


Now and Always: A Dog's Tale

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Arguing, Confessions, Confusion, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A preoccupied master and a frustrated friend do not make for an ideal outing in the park to the dog taking them for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Always: A Dog's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis.

I trot merrily in front of my master and his friend, taking them for a walk in the park as is our custom every afternoon. My ears perk up in interest as I spot a stick in the grass and I strain against my leash, wanting to show master. However, like the two earlier times I wished to leave the path and play, my request is ignored with master silently tightening his hold and simply walking on. My ears go flat and disappointment fills me. 

Such a shame our walk today is not turning out as enjoyable as usual, especially with the weather being so nice and sunny. Master has been in a thoughtful mood since we left the house for some reason. And his friend is strangely quiet, once or twice letting out a huff signaling she is frustrated. Perhaps with master? I cannot tell. Both have not paid any attention to me. Nor have they taken much notice of each other. Glancing back at them, I am in time to see master turn his head to stare at his friend for a moment before looking ahead and mumble something I do not catch. Again. The girl continues to glare straight ahead, her cheeks reddening, and crosses her arms over her chest. 

I shake my head. They are being quite strange today, so silent and distant when usually they bump shoulders while sharing jokes, or arguing. And I bark, either sharing their fun or trying to play peacemaker. Though, now that I think about it, there has been some sort of awkwardness in our outings for over a week. Why, I have no idea. If this keeps up—

“Pole.”

My leash pulls me back and I yelp in surprise. What… Oh, master. He is standing in the middle of the path, facing his friend. 

“I have something to tell you,” he states. His face is bright red and he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

Well, this is a good beginning. Only, really, we should move to that bench and– I say! is that a nice puddle nearby? I wonder and try to investigate. Unsuccessfully. What _is_ going on? I pout, looking up at master.

“Yes, I know,” the girl is saying quickly, nodding and shaking his hand. The smile she gives him is pathetic. “I’ve known all about it, Scrubb.”

I cock my head in puzzlement. _It?_

Master seems to share my feelings. He opens his mouth and pauses, looking quite dumbfounded. “You… But I was…what?” 

His reaction is quite comical, but his friend does not laugh with me. The expression on her face reminds me of how I feel when master says those dreaded two words: bath time. “It is all right. I’m not very upset. We do not tell each other everything anymore after all. And, well,” she stammers, waving her hands about, “it is only natural that you would…do this. You are almost nineteen. Jenny is a nice girl. I-I hope you will be _very_ happy.”

_Jenny, who is she?_ I ask, looking sternly at master. To my growing annoyance I am ignored still. 

“What on earth are you going on about?” he demands, hands on his hips. 

The frustration in master’s tone causes the girl to straighten to her full height and narrow her gaze at him. I sigh and sit down. Now we are back on familiar ground and may be here for a while.

“I mean,” she answers slowly and quietly, steadily holding master’s gaze, “that I already know about your engagement. I almost walked in on you when you proposed to Jenny two weeks ago.”

Master blinks. So do I. 

_Master engaged?!_ I am stunned. _Why did he not tell me? Will this mean no more walks with his friend – and this strange Jenny instead? Oh, poohy! Despite having something of a temper, I really like his friend. And I had thought he_ – 

A feminine giggle breaks into my thoughts, and I return my attention to what is happening.

“Oh, be quiet Pole,” master snaps. He drops my leash and runs his hand through his hair.

Naturally I would be off in a flash, enjoying this opportunity to lead my humans on a chase through the park. Except master has a lot of explaining to do about this Jenny. I thought I had raised him better than this. I stay where I am.

“Well, Scrubb,” her tone is crisp, “if you had shared your good news right away—”

“There was nothing to share!” he interrupts, a scowl on his face. “I didn’t propose to Jenny!”

She frowns. “No?” she asks incredulously.

I bark questioningly.

“No! I was…practicing,” master explains, his expression turning sheepish.

_Practicing…not engaged_ , I sigh in relief. I have not failed him.

His friend is less sure than I.

“Some of our friends wondered… The idea of you being—” she breaks off and looks down at me. I smile at her encouragingly.

“—in love, wanting to get married was hard to believe?” he finishes for her. 

The girl nods slowly, focused on playing with the bottom of her sweater. 

“Well, I am in love,” master admits. “But not with Jenny – she only offered to help. Do you want to know the name of the girl I would like to become my wife?” The more in earnest master is, the blunter he becomes.

I wage my tail wildly, unable to keep still with my growing excitement, watching master come to stand within a few inches of his friend. Her head remains lowered yet her hands are now balled into fists and I’ve never seen her blush so much.

For a moment all is still and silent.

Then master speaks: “Well, her name is _Jill!_ ”

Something between a laugh and cry escapes the girl and without hesitation or a word, she walks into master’s outstretched arms. 

And I leave them, barking happily as I run through the park, wanting everyone to know the good news about master and his Jill and how I shall always take them on a walk every afternoon!

THE END


End file.
